The analysis of water for mineral and heavy metal contamination is an important step in ensuring human and environmental health. Several analysis techniques have been used to detect trace heavy metal ions in water, including AAS (atomic absorption spectroscopy), ICP-AES (inductively coupled plasma atomic emission spectroscopy), and ICP-MS (inductively coupled plasma mass spectrometry). Laser induced breakdown spectroscopy (LIBS) is another atomic emission spectroscopy technique which can be used for the detection of mineral and heavy metal contamination in water. It employs a highly energetic laser pulse as the excitation source. The laser pulse generates a high temperature micro-plasma on the surface of the sample. After this excitation, light that is characteristic of the elemental composition of the sample is emitted and analyzed within a spectrometer. LIBS has become a very popular analytical method in view of some of its unique features such as applicability to any type of sample, practically no sample preparation, remote sensing capability, and speed of analysis.